makeitpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Think
Think is the 1st episode in Season 2 of ''Make It Pop & ''the twenty-second episode overall. Plot Corki creates a robot for Think Fest. Meanwhile, Sun Hi holds auditions for a new band; and Jodi competes against Alex for an internship in the fashion industry. Full Summary Caleb gives Jodi advice on her outfit and Corki advice on the remote for the machine she's entering in Think Fest in order to impress her father and stay at Mackendrick Prep. Suddenly, Sun Hi comes running into the room, holding a poster announcing Band Blast, a band contest she is determined to get into. Sun Hi insists that Jodi, Corki, and Caleb rejoin one last time as XO-IQ for the contest, to which they agree. Jodi goes to the soon-to-be Hye Jung Ko Boutique, with Hye Jung explaining the rules, thus revealing that the internship is not completely hers and she has competition, who is late getting to the store. Jodi begins her assignment, which is to try and guess how Hye Jung wants the store to look. Alex, her competition, enters and is then hurt when she doesn't remember him as she explains the assignment to him and continues her work. He immediately has to go and asks her to cover for him. Corki finishes her robot, who is called "Chip", with the help of Caleb, but the robot catches on fire due to many bugs. Sun Hi making the announcement to her fans about XO-IQ's return at the Band Blast, but she gets a text from both Jodi and Corki saying they can't make it because the internship is becoming stressful and the robot is too far behind schedule. Sun Hi then decides to hand out posters to hold an audition for people to try out for the band. Jodi comes back to the room, frustrated about the new intern and his way of doing things around the Hye Jung Ko shop. Corki finds a way to make Chip better by giving it the personality of a "dream boy". Jodi returns to shop only to find out Alex took credit for her half of the store. Sun Hi's band tryouts roll around, but none of the people auditioning are good enough for her liking and gives up that day. Corki and Caleb show off Chip to the school, who dances and flatters Corki due to its dream boy personality, making Jared jealous and embarrass himself in front of everyone. Sun Hi asks Jodi, Corki, and Caleb to rejoin the band once again or at least help her show the people auditioning how XO-IQ rolls. They are very indecisive about it, but then Chip encourages them to do it. Jodi and Corki are teaching the people auditioning how to dance and then Sun Hi's daydreams about wanting her band back. She then wakes up from her daydream, embarrassed, as Jodi, Corki, and Caleb leave again, making her upset. Sun Hi is still struggling to find another member to help her with Band Blast, but Linc appears, impressing the girls with his amazing guitar skills, and tells Sun Hi that he wants to join. Cast Main Cast *Megan Lee as Sun Hi Song *Louriza Tronco as Jodi Mappa *Erika Tham as Corki Chang *Dale Whibley as Caleb Davis *Vinson Tran as Linc Harrison *Mickeey Nguyen as Alex Phan Recurring Cast *Matt Baram as Mr. Stark *Karen Holness as Ms. Diona *John-Alan Slachta as Jared Anderson *Natalie Ganzhorn as Heather Duncan Gallery Trivia *Jodi started her internship in this episode. *Alex Phan was introduced in this episode. *Sun Hi started looking for new band members in this episode *Jared got jealous of Chip, Corki's robot, in this episode. *Linc, Jared, Ms. Diona & Mr. Stark all make "official" appearances for Season 2. *This is the first official episode of Season 2, but the events from the Christmas Special still collide with this first episode. *Technically, this the first time Caleb and Corki had a "heart to heart"/bonding time/interaction just them two throughout this entire show considering they don't hang outside of Club RyRi. Songs Featured * Make You the One (premiere) * Video Stars (premiere) Videos References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:2016 Category:2016 airing Category:Over 1 million viewers Category:Nickelodeon broadcasts Category:Over 2 million viewers Category:Season 2 Songs Category:Songs Premiered in 2016